


Pienso, luego existo 我思故我在

by tiandlzz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 卡攻罗受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: 你所得的感觉会欺骗你，让你信以为真，但是这样的感觉并不能成为你确信如此的证据，到最终你必然会自我怀疑，直至否定自己。字数：2140





	Pienso, luego existo 我思故我在

**Author's Note:**

> 听说这是Instinct的番外。

Ricardo在病床上不停地祈祷，他的左手与右手叉握，额头抵在指节上，像个世界上最虔诚的信徒那样把全身的信仰托付给一个看不见的幻影。他虔心的祈祷起效了，他又能重新站回绿茵场上，皮球经由他的脚在空中划出一个完美的弧线落入球网，那一瞬间，他认为是上帝给了他第二次机会，上帝听见了他的祈祷，让他的颈椎恢复如初，让他可以再一次掌握自己的命运。

 

而这一次，他将全部的信仰都交给了上帝。上帝与他成为了一个整体，他依靠上帝而活，上帝依靠他传播信仰。对此，Ricardo无怨无悔。

 

Ricardo从此诚心研读圣经，他的床头上搁着已经翻旧掉页的一本，他早起睁眼时祷告，进食前祷告，睡觉前祷告，甚至在他每次随队出征和进球的时候都会默念那些警言圣辞。他圣保罗队的队友们还从没见过像他这样虔诚的人，还有的人笑谈说Ricardo就像他的外婆一样整天醉心于祷告。其他人祷告是习惯，而Ricardo每次都是场仪式。

 

他相信虔诚的祈祷会让上帝眷顾他们所有人，他对每一个人都喜笑颜开，对每一个人都摆出了推心置腹的模样，他告诉他们， **生命在他里头，这生命就是人的光** 。

 

Ricardo被选入国家队，转会AC米兰，这都是他赢得的报酬。他认为，锻炼自己的皮肉是为了精神的永存，而精神是纯粹的信仰化身。而他的信仰归于上帝，他的成就也就归于上帝，他的每一粒进球都是对天堂大门的礼拜。

 

当有人对他和Caroline的爱情提出质疑的时候，Ricardo都会变为非常严肃的表情，一改往常轻松的笑容。他说，他与Caroline的爱情是经得住考验的，他们互相恩爱，他们以后的也不会有任何的婚姻问题。15岁的Caroline在他对媒体说出这样的话后露出了笑颜，18岁的Caroline在他的怀里抬头交换了誓约之吻。

 

直到今天，Ricardo都会感谢Caroline对他无私的爱，美丽的巴西女孩在教堂里接受他的戒指，朝他绽开美丽而圣洁的微笑，Ricardo知道他的妻子是如圣女一般值得他所有的爱。

 

直到他转会皇马，遇到命定的那个人。Cristiano Ronaldo，葡萄牙的明日之星，曼联来的小 **恶魔** ，他与Cristiano在赛场上交锋过几次，但那只是片面之缘，古怪的是，当Ricardo第一次在赛场上见到这个青涩的男孩时，他见到男孩望向他的眼里掩盖不住的星光，他猜想或许他们两个人并不只是这一点缘分。而事实就是，Ricardo与Cristiano几乎同时转会皇家马德里，在一个队伍里开始新赛季。

 

而这就是Ricardo Leite毕生遇到的最大的考验。

 

他相信这一定是上帝故意给他的刁难，是检验他信仰诚挚的非常手段。因为Cristiano是那样的单纯善良，可爱又漂亮，Cristiano主动靠近Ricardo，手搂在Ricardo的腰上，将笑容放在Ricardo的肩膀上，Ricardo就忍不住跟着笑起来，也忍不住跟着主动靠近Cristiano。他们在媒体的文章里是皇马耀眼的双子星，在队友的眼里则是最交好的挚友，而只有Cristiano和Ricardo知道，他们两个人之间的关系远不止如此简单。

 

他们中间没有人先说出口，但他们已经走在了一起，Cristiano把他压在床上，脱下他的衣装，将Ricardo的欲望吞进自己的体内，让他们两个人都欢欣地呻吟。Ricardo咬紧牙一次次地抬腰让Cristiano每次落下的时候更加的深入，甬道的夹紧似恶魔的噬咬，Cristiano高|||潮时的哭叫呻吟似永罚之地深处的诱哄，Ricardo在Cristiano的嘴里尝到了含着毒药的蜜，让他忘掉了自我。Cristiano在他怀里笑个不停，不停地换着腔调和方式唤着Ricardo的名字：“Ricardo……Kaka……Ricky……Ricky。”

 

Cristiano Ronaldo是个纯粹的恶魔，拥有天然纯净笑容的恶魔。Cristiano像个小恶魔一样用他没有自知的魔力意图勾引Ricardo **走出圣所** 。而Ricardo闭紧了双眼，脚底踩在大门的门槛后，连台阶都没有踩上。Cristiano困惑极了，甚至开始高声喊叫：“Ricky，我爱你啊。”首先认输的是Cristiano，而这是Ricardo反攻的第一步。

 

“我也爱你，Cris。”Ricardo微笑地说，“我爱你就如爱我的朋友们，就像爱我的情人们……”

 

Cristiano听到了这句话背后上帝的腔调，就像个最守旧的老头子一样念念叨叨。Ricardo看到Cristiano露出了伤心的表情，而Ricardo只能用手拂去Cristiano眼角渗出来的泪水，摆出自己最真诚的笑容。而Cristiano此时看到的Ricardo Leite，只是一个破碎的残影，随时随地都会消失不见。

 

Cristiano看着Ricardo准备登上飞机，他拉住了Ricardo的手，温暖得就像他们的第一次牵手，他问：“那么我们还能做朋友吗？”

 

Ricardo笑了，一如他在教堂里看着耶稣像的神情那样看着Cristiano，仿佛对Ricardo来说Cristiano只是真实里的一个幻觉，“我们当然还能做朋友，你会一直是我最好的朋友。”然而Cristiano想到的则是Ricardo以前说过的那句， **靠着爱我们的主，在这一切的事上已经得胜有余了** 。

 

Marcelo的手安慰地放在Cristiano肩膀上，Cristiano看着Ricardo的飞机消失在云层之上，他想，也许他们再也不能见面了，Cristiano的心已经跟着Ricardo的幻影飞走了，消失在云层之上，再也找不回来了。有那么一会儿，Cristiano觉得自己大概再也没法真正爱上什么人了。但他的好队友Marcelo看出了他的心中所想，他拍了拍他的背，用一种轻松的语气开导他，“谁也不能确定未来会发生什么，说不定你还会进军演艺圈，谁知道呢。”

 

Cristiano笑出声来，但他的心已经不在了。大概要复苏得花上好几年的时间，甚至可能用上一生的时间，谁都说不准，但那一刻Cristiano觉得自己可能是真的一辈子都没法真的能再次喜欢上什么人了。新赛季又来了，但这个熟悉的绿茵场上已经没有了那个熟悉的身影，而代替那个人的，是一个陌生的威尔士人。

 

因为多有智慧，就多有愁烦；加增知识的，就加增忧伤。Ricardo的信仰束缚了他的爱，Ricardo的理性隔绝他的理想，Ricardo的爱与智慧让他徒增忧伤。他不停地对自己说， **爱是永不止息** ，但他已经成为了罪人，他让一个人掉进绝望和痛苦的深渊，他不知道上帝会对他的过错做出怎样的惩罚。所以他只能不断地祈祷，希望上帝能原谅他的过错。并且为Cristiano Ronaldo祈祷，愿他能得到上帝的恩赐。

 

但是，未来会发生什么，谁知道呢。

 

 

-FIN-

 

注：Pienso, luego existo，笛卡尔思想哲学的总论，即“我思故我在”。在本文中，我希望它所指代的是绝对理性。

注：文中加粗的句子均出自圣经。


End file.
